Le bonheur d'un solitaire
by Neyane
Summary: Fic que j'ai commencé à écrire en cours, parce que j'avais une idée de début, écrite pour le fun, si j'ai des com's j'écrirais peut-être la fin un jour... ;


**Chapitre 1 :** La proposition de Crystal

Le soleil était déjà proche de la ligne d'horizon, constitué de la cime d'arbres lointains, tandis que le ciel se parait de milles couleurs faisant chatoyer la plaine, ondulant tel une mer calme. La forêt était bruyante, résonna de craquement aux allures sinistres, de cris, de piétinement, car si certains se couchent, d'autres se réveillent. C'était le cas d'un chat solitaire, marchant silencieusement entre la plaine et l'orée de la forêt.  
Le félin en question semblait vieux, et de nombreuses cicatrices étaient visible, l'une barrant sont œil gauche qui demeurerait sans doute à jamais fermé. Une autre coupait son épaule, récente, tandis que les autres étaient invisibles, à l'abri sous une fourrure épaisse de couleur sombre tigré de brun, devenant un marron un peu plus clair au niveau du ventre. Son regard vert clair était impressionnant, on avait l'impression qu'il vous traversait, lisant en vous tel un livre ouvert. Ses puissantes pattes laissaient voir le bout de griffes très aiguisées.  
Ce chat menait la vie dure d'un solitaire vagabond, sillonnant les territoires, cherchant à s'établir, mais ayant si souvent été rejeté, combattu, malmené, qu'il n'a plus aucune envie de se lié à ses congénères. Portant un mulot entre ses crocs pointus et légèrement jaunis, sa queue se balançant près du sol de terre ocre, effleurant parfois un brin d'herbe au passage.  
"Apocalypse! Ça par exemple! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
Sur le qui-vive, le mâle se retourna, lâchant sa proie, pour montrer les dents, oreilles couchées en arrière, ses griffes impressionnantes s'enfonçant dans la terre sèche.  
"Eh, du calme, ce n'est que moi!"  
La voix appartenait à une très jolie jeune femelle au pelage blanc comme la neige, d'étranges petites traînées gris argentées parsemaient son pelage, ses yeux doré fixé sur le solitaire, elle lui adressait un sourire compréhensif et amusé. Son poil était soyeux, brillant, et sans doute très doux. La différence, entre les deux félins, l'un dont on voyait les côtes, l'autre apparemment en parfaite santé, on aurait cru une rencontre entre un chat sauvage et un chat domestique. Mais les traces récentes de sang autour de la gueule de la chatte, et son oreille droite déchirée, prouvaient qu'elle était aussi sauvage qu'Apocalypse puisse l'être. Hormis le fait qu'elle, elle ne vivait pas seule.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Crystal? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ce n'est pas ton territoire!  
- Oh, mais cet endroit n'appartient à personne, j'ai tout à fait le droit de m'y trouver!  
- Ton... clan n'a pas besoin de toi?  
- Il peut se passer de mes services pendant quelques temps! Sourit-elle, amusée par les questions de son ami. Je ne suis pas indispensable, même si je suis maintenant lieutenant. Tu sais,je crois que tu serais vraiment bien mieux avec nous qu'à chasser seul, et tu nous serais utile...  
- Non merci! Refusa Apocalypse. En fait, tu ne veux de moi que parce que je serais utile à ta tribu et parce que je te fait pitié, c'est ça? Je me débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul, merci!  
- Le poids de la solitude doit être difficile à supporter..."  
Le vagabond lança un regard noir à Crystal, qui ne parut pas s'en soucié le moins du monde. Frappant directement là où ça faisait mal, elle attendit la réponse du solitaire. Mais celui-ci se détourna d'elle avec une mine dégoûtée, saisit le mulot et reparti sans lui accordé un regard. La lieutenante le laissa faire sans commentaire. Un jour, elle réussirait à l'amener dans son clan, et ce jour-là...

Apocalypse en avait marre de cette chatte qui faisait tout son possible pour croiser sa route. Pourquoi insistait-elle ainsi? Elle devait pourtant savoir que cela lui donnerait encore moins envie d'accepter, mais plutôt de s'en aller, de quitter les alentours de ses terres. Pourtant, leur première rencontre avait été très agréable. Crystal c'était montrée gentille, ouverte, compréhensible, réussissant à percer un peu la carapace du guerrier, qui avait en réalité juste trois saisons de plus qu'elle. Imposant, il la dépassait d'une tête, mais dès leur deuxième rencontre, elle ne c'était pas laisse impressionnée, et avait commencé à tenter de l'attiré dans son clan. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à l'y attirer Lui!  
Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, et la nuit tomba, tandis que la lune prenait le relais du soleil, diffusant une lueur blanche sur les étendues de champs, tournesols, épis de blé et autres cultures étranges des bipèdes, dont les nids s'élevaient à intervalles irréguliers, souvent éloignés les uns des autres, tandis qu'au loin, on pouvait entendre le grondement des monstres sur le Chemin du Tonnerre. Ayant calmé sa faim, Apocalypse n'avait plus qu'à trouvé un endroit abrité et calme pour dormir mais, après avoir trouvé l'endroit parfait et s'y être installé, il se rendit compte n'avoir absolument pas sommeil. Intrigué, il décida d'aller espionné la tribu de Crystal, le clan des Plaines comme elle l'avait appelé. Rapidement, il regagna l'endroit où il avait revu la chatte pour la dernière fois, et suivre sa piste ne fut pas difficile pour lui. Rapidement, d'une démarche souple et silencieuse, il traversa un champ, puis un immense espace de terre fraîchement retournée, avant d'arrivé dans un petit bois où l'attendait une véritable ligne d'odeurs. Il reconnu une partie de l'odeur de la lieutenante : l'odeur du clan. Elle avait d'ailleurs marqué son territoire à cet endroit précis il y a peu, sans doute en revenant. De l'autre côté s'étendant une forêt plus grande que les autres, dont les feuilles bruissaient d'une façon différente que les autres arbres, le poussant à aller plus loin. Il pris vite sa décision, et s'enfonça sous les branchages. L'éclat de la lune filtrait parfois à travers les feuillages, mais la faible luminosité convenait parfaitement à la vue aiguisée d'un chat, ses autres sens ayant été d'autant plus développé depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de son œil.  
Plus il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et plus il croisait de chemin emprunté par un groupe de félin auparavant, dans la journée ou avant-hier, un chat seul ou accompagné, des jeunes, des plus âgés, mâles et femelles, et l'odeur de Crystal, récente, traversant toutes les autres, les empreintes de pas au sol, souvent laissées par les jeunes inexpérimentés, un bout de fourrure accroché à un buissons d'épines, des baies d'if tombées à terres et piétinées. Apocalypse les connaissait, évidement, mais il espérait pour l'animal qui les avait écraser qu'il c'était lavé les pattes après plutôt que de les lécher, sinon il risquait de ne pas être en très bonne santé actuellement, à moins qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.  
Continuant son exploration silencieuse, Apocalypse fut soudain surpris par une ombre lui passant au-dessus. Par réflexe, il recula vers un abri, sous les racines d'un arbre énorme, fourrure hérissée, en feulant. Le rapace nocturne, pour toute réponse, hulula avant de disparaître, en chasse. Le mâle laissa encore s'écouler une minute avant de repartir, écoutant pendant ces quelques dizaines de secondes avec attention pour être sûr que l'oiseau était bien parti, puis il continua, ne croisant personne. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins espacés, les clairières se faisaient rares, le monde lui même semblait se plonger peu à peu dans les ténèbres, puis...  
"Grrrmiaou!"  
Un chaton déboula devant lui, le pelage en bataille, emmêler et plein de poussières et de petits bouts de bois et petits feuilles, ses minuscules griffes sorties, il continua de hurler en se ruant sur Apocalypse mais, avant même d'être arrivé à moins de trois longueurs de souris, il s'arrêta net en croisant son regard et recula en poussant un couinement apeuré. Puis, pour ne pas perdre la face, il lança :  
"Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu sur nos terres?  
- J'ai été invité par une dénommée Crystal. Répondit le solitaire, l'obscurité des lieux lui donnant un air sombre qui apeura encore plus le chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom et se redresse, surpris.  
- Quoi? Notre nouvelle lieutenante, Souffle de Cristal? Ah oui, tu es ce solitaire dont elle parle tous le temps, Apoca-machin!  
- Apocalypse!" Grogna l'intéressé.  
La réplique fit se recroquevillé à nouveau le chaton, puis il déclara d'une voix timide :  
"Euh... tu peux rester ici? Il faut que j'aille la prévenir, elle a dit à tous les membres du clan de le lui dire si on te croisait ici, et de ne pas te chasser.  
- Bon, dépêche-toi alors." Répondit le vagabond, méfiant.  
Comme si il n'avait attendu que ça pour détaler, ce qui devait être le cas, le petit fit volte-face et fila à travers les buissons comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses, se qui vexa un tant soit peu le visiteur. Il savait avoir l'air un peu effrayant mais quand même, il n'avait pas été si menaçant que ça! Ou alors aucun des guerriers de la tribu de Crystal n'avait une stature semblable à la sienne, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle voudrait qu'il intègre son clan. Et puis, il était intrigué. Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné un faux nom? Le gamin l'avait appelée Souffle de Cristal, pourtant, et il était sûr que tous les autres membres de sa tribu devaient la connaître sous ce nom. Méfiant, Apocalypse décida d'aller lui-même à leur camp pour voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient, et il repris sa route, silencieux mais s'éloignant du chemin pris par le petit. De toute façon, les traces de son passage étaient tellement évidentes qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le museau dessus pour les suivre.  
Le guerrier progressait rapidement, passant sous les branches des arbustes, évitant de laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Concentré et silencieux, il progressait tel un fantôme à travers cet univers sombre, s'aidant de ses sens incroyablement développés pour se dirigé. c'est alors qu'il aperçut une véritable muraille de ronces, un taillis impénétrable mais trop haut et épais pour être naturel. Une ouverture passait ce barrage, dissimulée derrière des fougères et du lichen. A peine avait il localisé l'entrée qu'un groupe de félins en sorti, composé de 6 félins, dont le gosse qu'Apocalypse avait croisé, qui parlait d'ailleurs à Crystal, ou plutôt Souffle de Cristal. De sa cachette, le solitaire pouvait entendre leur conversation :  
"Tu es sûr que c'était lui? Il t'a bien dit s'appeler Apocalypse? Demanda la lieutenant.  
- Ben oui j'en suis sûr! Tu me prend pour qui! Répliqua le chaton, comme agacé du manque de confiance de la femelle. Elle devait lui reposé la question sans cesse depuis pas mal de temps pour qu'il ai l'air autant excédé.  
-Bien, conduis-nous à lui.  
-Tu es sûre qu'il n'aura pas bougé? S'inquiéta un guerrier au pelage gris foncé et aux yeux bleu. Il a très bien pu perdre patience et suivre la piste de ce morveux pour nous espionner!  
- On le croisera dans ce cas, et je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas bougé. Répliqua la femelle, sûre d'elle.  
- Mais...  
- Mais quoi? Est-ce que tu douterais de moi, par hasard, Perle de Nuit?"  
L'intéressé recule en baissant tête, oreilles et queue, honteux.  
- Désolé, Souffle de Cristal. Souffla-t-il, l'air soumis.  
- Bien, allons-y!"  
Le groupe allait se mettre en marche, le reste de la troupe évitant soigneusement de poser d'autres question, quand le petit demanda :  
"Au fait, quand on l'aura rejoint, tu feras quoi? Et pourtant tu prend tant de guerriers avec toi?"  
La lieutenante eu un sourire pervers et une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle répondit :  
"Nous allons le tuer."


End file.
